undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
War of the Worlds
|date = July 29, 2019 |website = |type = Crossovers |tone = Serious |setting = True Neutral |medium = Comic |status = WIP |creator = |cocreator = |writer = |artist = |composer = |programmer = |spriter = }} War of the Worlds is an Undertale AU made by the author, Omniversia999. It is inspired by crossover AUs such as Divergent Collisions and Stomping Ground, along with later inspiration from AUversal Lockdown. It takes place after the Genocide Run, but Frisk fought back to save their friends, yet it went totally wrong, causing the Void to spill into the overworld and pull in characters, objects, and places from various works of fiction into the universe. When Chara decided to erase the world, something within Frisk snapped. She realized that she was doing the wrong thing, and wanted to make things right, so she refused. They fought one another, but that had went totally wrong. The True Reset was no more, and the CORE burst open, causing the Void to spill across the Underground. Not even the barrier could contain it, and the Void burst through Mount Ebott like it was a volcano, spreading throughout the universe killing nearly most of Earth's population. The Void brought forth rifts all over the universe, rifts that pulled beings, objects, and even places into the universe. These otherworldly beings were confused, and through some small push, they all declared war on one another. How? Well, two beings found the remains of New Home and discovered the six human SOULs. Rick realized how dangerous those strange hearts were if they were to fall into the wrong hands, and he decided to hide them in his house. However, the 'man of the house', Jerry Smith, soon found out through his son, and he decided to brag about it. Unfortunately, we all know what would happen with Jerry. As a result, he was killed by several people, and many of these beings looked towards the SOULs, wanting their power. The war lasted for years, and the High Council that Rick and Morty set up made factions for themselves and killed each other because of their own greed. The sole surviving Council member took charge after that long and bloody war, sending his troops to the farthest reaches of the universe. The remains of the Underground were looted by his men (and several women) for anything else that could be interesting. Shortly after they collected the last of what they wanted, Frisk unfroze from time, finding herself in an world ahead of her time with the race she tried to save driven to madness and new faces that she didn't know. Character Changes Frisk Frisk, being frozen in time for five years, has no idea about what happened. She is rather insecure and feels guilty about the Genocide routes, even though she was being used as a puppet. At the start, Frisk retains her original appearance with dark blue pants and some slight feminine features. She is willing to do anything to redeem her actions in the Genocide routes, as well as putting everyone through so much, especially with what happened to her friends. She was 12 by the time she fell into the Underground. As a side note, there are timeskips in this AU, usually a year. As a result, Frisk will change her looks as she grows up and matures. She really loves sewing, and made sweaters to cope with her depression, as well as keeping The Locket on her so she would never forget her past. Due to being guilty about what she did, Frisk would not be silent in her opinions. For the first time in a while, she begins to speak. At first, she would only talk a little bit, but eventually, she will become more talkative and outgoing. Personality-wise, Frisk isn't the same as she used to be. She had become sarcastic, snarky, sassy, and sometimes rude due to her depression, being very guilty about what she did, and would sometimes break down into a crying mess on the floor when she thinks about it too deeply. However, that does not keep her from being kind and willing to help others. However, she now knows that she would have to be cautious, as she is well aware that she can no longer SAVE, LOAD, or RESET in the world she and Chara created. She is very determined to fix everything and set things right. "I've seen many things before, but this is new and NOT good. It's about time I should save everyone." Theme * The Home That Never Is (Gale's Orphanage Theme) * Growing Up Just A Little More (Timeskip Themes) Chara After Frisk was blacked out by the surge from the CORE, Chara found out that she was not in control of her host anymore, and found herself a passenger in her body once more. She could still see through Frisk's eyes during the duration of their time frozen, and over the years of being frozen in time, Chara began to grow bitter and resentful of Frisk, blaming her for what happened. After Frisk was knocked out by Holly's bullet seeds, she attack her in their dreams until Frisk stops her. She does not know it, but something more sinister is influencing her actions. She was 11 when she fell and 13 when she died. She cannot generate a ghostly form of her own, as she is bound to Frisk and cannot leave or control her body. She hates it, yet she would soon accept it as punishment for The Plan. Unlike Frisk, she accepts the consequences, yet she does not fight her, and she still helps Frisk with her main goal whenever she could. Theme * Tale of a War (Once Upon a Time) * A Brand New Start (Start Menu) * Misguided Resent (Battle Theme) "You... you really think that it would be that easy. After all, you caused this, didn't you? Did I cause it...?" Umbra Umbra is a sentient flower similar to Flowey. She is more mature than him, yet like Flowey, Holly's sense of compassion was damaged, and gained the desire to kill. She is crafty, yet unfamiliar with humans, and tends to call them 'twolegs' whenever she gets angry and/or confused. Her appearance is similar to Flowey, only she has black petals, as well as a pair of holly leaves for arms. Instead of tunneling, she teleports in a green flash of light. At first, she would attempt to trick Frisk with bullets, but she already saw it with Flowey. She will still become Photoshop Umbra, yet instead of the SOULs betraying her as they have done with Flowey, Frisk's new friends will come to her aid and attempt to help her, until they are absorbed by her, of course, allowing her to return to her original form. Themes * A Familiar-Looking Flower (Your Best Friend) * You Moron! (You Idiot!) * Rising Hell (Your Best Nightmare) * The Darkest Hour (Finale) "Listen here, twoleg! You might've spared some creatures, but there are beings even I am unfamiliar with that are even harsher than the last batch! You'd be lucky to receive your first scab halfway!" Bender Bender takes the role of Napstablook. He has the same personality as his old self, being quite the jerk and an is excellent at pick-pocketing, yet he has a soft side hidden under his metallic exterior, and is literally dependent on alcohol to stay functional. His role isn't just limited to Napstablook's, as he would be with Frisk for most of the time she is at the White Highlands. However, he is not interested in snail farming or music. "Alright, alright! I'll help you go through this, but you need to get me to a spare body first..." ??? These characters help Frisk escape from the Ruined Castle, essentially replacing Toriel, but her role still remains absent, as the surviving monsters became violent and edgy. Their main job is to monitor the ruins and lead anyone who manges to stumble into them out to safety. They do not fight Frisk, and instead lead her to the White Highlands. They aren't going to be revealed for spoiler reasons. Theme * Are you okay? (Fallen Down) Reimu Hakurei Reimu Hakurei takes an original major role similar to that of Mildred and Dorked's roles in AUversal Lockdown, and is the former maiden of Hakurei Shrine. Before the war, it was her job as shrine maiden to take care of the shrine and exterminate troublesome youkai, and once had an innocent heart. After the war, she became less optimistic and lazy, becoming more active in her free time due to getting bored easier, and can get pretty aggravated from time to time. She still wears her bow and hair tubes, but had switched from her dress to a more modern attire consisting of a combination of a hoodie, shirt, pants, and boots because many people thought she was a kimono girl. She spends most of her free time flying around the mountains poking from the sea of clouds. Theme * The Retired Hero (Encounter Theme) "You remind me so much of myself as a child. Straightforward, optimistic, innocent, and a bit of curiosity were all things that described me, and some still do. Time can change things, can't they?" ??? This character will take the role of Riverperson. The character won't be revealed for spoiler reasons, but they will play a far larger part in the story. They own the Comet Observatory, which once belonged to Rosalina, but she died and her ship was eventually bought by them. They appear as a Lost Soul. Theme * The Traveler and the Conductor (Encounter Theme) Rick Sanchez Rick hails from Dimension GR-100, along with his grandson, Morty. When the Void opened and random characters and locations spilled from their reality, it was Rick himself who was the one who had discovered the six human SOULs, and tried to keep them a secret. However, his world's Jerry had a very large and in charge attitude with excessive pride in anything his family has. He hates Jerry because he would not stop bragging about the six SOULs, which cost him his wife and his life. He still travels, sometimes with Morty and sometimes with Summer, and he does it more often as well. He, Morty, and Summer are both seen getting crystals in the Ruined Castle, with Rick and the Klinkers helping Frisk along the way. His appearance is almost the same as Rick C-137, but his shirt and khakis are a darker shade. He was originally just as much of an ass as him, he had learned to care due to the war. Theme * GR-100 (Encounter Theme) "You know, young lady. You aren't the only one who lost your whole world. Many versions of me are complete assholes because even if they lose one, they could always get another, and personally, I think that this whole brainwave-camouflage story is utter and pure bullshit. I care for my Morty, like a Rick should. He and his sister are the only family that I have, and many others in this world feel the same way, you included." Morty Smith Morty Smith, unlike his grandfather, is not the sharpest tool on the shed. By the time Frisk unfreezes, he is around age 8, as Rick was with him longer than most Ricks. When Frisk first encounters him, he wears a yellow shirt, a pair of overalls, a scarf reaching to his knees, and some tennis shoes. Despite not being the brightest guy, he is still pretty observant, and very angry at his father. The war had caused him to harden up a bit, yet he is still very kind-hearted and much wiser than the Morty we follow on the show. He has romantic interests on Frisk similar to most Morties with Jessica, although it is far more controlled. Theme * GR-100 (Encounter Theme) "Wait a minute. D-do you want to go on a d-d-date with m-me?" Summer Smith Summer Smith is clearly her grandpa's girl, being smart and very adaptable. She is easily acts as Rick's secondary sidekick, and she is a very determined individual. When Frisk encounters Summer, she is easily eleven years old, wearing a pink tank top, a white and pink skirt, a pair of black shoes, and had her hair cut to the length of her shoulder. The war had caused her to open up more and think more about her grandpa and her little brother, although she still has trouble with getting away from the phone. While she is on less adventures with Rick, she still plays a major role in the story. Theme * GR-100 (Encounter Theme) "My little brother and my grandpa are two people I hold near and dear. Ever since my dad got killed for his little boast and my mother drank herself to death, God knows why she was still married to him, they have become the only family I have left. Perhaps you still have family yourself." ??? This character takes the role of Sans. They won't be revealed for spoiler reasons, but they have become great friends with Rick and his family, even obtaining a portal gun, which they use to get around whenever they need to go somewhere fast. ??? This character takes the role of Papyrus. They live with the character that takes Sans's role. Mewtwo Mewtwo takes the role of Undyne. He is a manmade Pokemon made by Team Rocket, and escaped the lab he was made in, destroying it in the process. He has no need to wear armor, and he wields a giant psychic spoon as a weapon. He holds no affiliation with Bowser and is pretty territorial, being pretty aggressive to anyone who disturbs him. However, he does show a soft spot, wanting to do what's best, even if it is a bit extreme. When he encounters Frisk, he would attack her without mercy. Themes * Mewtwo (Undyne) * Run Away! (Run!) * Spoon of Telepathy (Spear of Justice) "You have come far, young one. But now your fight is with me." Magolor Magolor takes the role of Alphys. After the events of the war, he became one of the scientists working in a research center built in his home planet, which miraculously survived intact, and he does not complain about his occupation and position. Unlike Alphys, he is more secure about himself, since he never created an equivalent of the Amalgamates, although he was forced to keep them in his basement, and fights on the Genocide Route. He also takes a bit of Muffet's role, running a shop near a crashed spaceship. Themes * The Traveler of the Stars (Alphys) "You know, I can see that you are the type to make friends. I hadn't met somebody like that since I meet a young Star Warrior named Kirby. I kinda feel guilty for what I did during that time." ??? This character takes the role of Mettaton. For spoiler reasons, they won't be revealed on the wiki. They are great friends with Rick Sanchez, though. Birdperson/Phoenixperson Birdperson takes an original role, and was is one of Rick Sanchez's best friends before the Great War was started. Eventually, he was captured during a battle against the Galactic Federation, and his flesh was infused with machines on the molecular level, christening him 'Phoenixperson'. After Bowser won the final battle against the Federation, Phoenixperson went haywire without a master to control him. He has been known to rampage on various worlds, and is fought two times. The first time is in Halcandra, when he ambushes her and attacks before fleeing afterwards. The second time replaces Sans's boss fight, when he breaks into the keep and attacks. Thanks to Rick's upgrade, however, he can be freed. Themes * Federal Crushing Unit (Encounter Theme) * First Encounter (Halcandra Battle Theme) * UTILION (Megalovania) "I am, Phoenixperson." Bowser Bowser takes the role of Asgore. The King of the Koopas is known to act dumb and cocky, but he is intelligent enough to lead an entire universe. The only reason he wants Frisk is to complete the set of human SOULs that were harvested by the monsters before the Genocide. He is first seen before Frisk is unfrozen from her own DETERMINATION, collecting the last of the Ebbotian treasure. His rise to power is far different from his Undertoad counterpart, as he was originally a High Council member before Jerry decided to spill the beans about the SOULs. As such, a war broke out, and he won, becoming the universe's ruler. By the time that Frisk visits the king, she would be 18, and under a lot of guilt, but still filled with DETERMINATION. He wears his old cape, along with some shoulder pads and his signature spiked bands, but that is just it. Themes * The King of the Universe (Overworld Theme) * Arare ni Osama + SHOWTIME! (Bergentrückung + ASGORE) "Look around you, lady. You are familiar with this SOUL things, are you? I've read about SOULs from one of the books plundered from the ruins, and only six were captured before they disappeared. You really think that with these things, I would become a god? I have zero interest in omnipotence." Bowser Junior Bowser Junior takes an original major role, being the son and heir of the Koopa King. He has been known to be a bit of a brat from time to time, although he still has boundaries and refuses to cross certain lines, trying his best to become the next king. He is first seen alerting the Koopa Bros, sometimes talking to various soilders through monitors. He fights to protect his father, summoning the Megahammer in Genocide. He does not fight in the other routes, and in the only canonical route, he just gives off some secrets like Monster Kid does in Undertale, even if he is not in that role. Themes * Megahammer (Battle Theme) "You really came all this way from the Ruined Castle? Man, you must have had something persistent going on inside your head, but one that is good." Hollyleaf Hollyleaf from the Warriors Series takes the role of Asriel. The Clans were no match for the advanced weapons of the factions, as they were nothing more than a group of feral cats, and were quickly scattered trying to flee, those who survived became pets. Hollyleaf herself was killed while trying to save her brothers from a Gromflomite, and her blood splashed onto where a flower would bloom, said flower later became Holly due to experiments. After everyone come's to Frisk's aid, Photoshop Umbra absorbs everyone's powers and souls to revert back to her true form. She is aware of four distinct secrets hidden among the universe, such secrets that are waiting to be unlocked with the push of a button. Themes * The Final Fight (Memory) * Stars and Spirits (Hopes and Dreams) * Begone, Pest! (Burn In Despair) * Omen of the Stars (SAVE the World) * The Last of the Clans (His Theme) * Resurrection (Final Power) * The Curtains Close (Last Goodbye) "Finally, it's been so long since I can stretch my legs. I was so tired of being a flower. Human, allow me to introduce myself. I am the last warrior, the last of the Clans, the last of my world... HOLLYLEAF." Q Q, and to a lesser extent, others of his kind, take the role of Gaster. Originally a rebel, Q had came back to being a member of the Continuum. But when the Collision and the war happened, the Continuum's focus shifted. Q is very well aware of what happened to cause the war, yet neither Frisk nor Chara suffer from an angry god's wrath, as the Continuum does not hold their past mistakes against them. Q himself plays a major role in the story, occasionally popping up in various places, studying their every move. Theme * Theme of the Messanger (Gaster's Theme) "You know, I've been watching you this whole time, and I have to say, I'm impressed. The humans I have met have passed my tests every time, but to think you have the power to change the multiverse, then that was something I hadn't expected, even if it did drain you of your power." Salesman Rick Salesman Rick takes an original role as a traveling vendor. Like with Nice Cream Guy, Salesman Rick can be found in every area, ranging from the Ruined Castle, all the way to Bowser's Castle. Despite what many people would believe, it is all the same Rick. He sells a wide variety of items, ranging from foods to fashion to dolls with friendship bracelets, however, all are Rick and Morty related, yet extremely useful. He has trouble making catchy phrases to sell his merchandise. "Hey, you there, little girl! How would you like to turn from a boring old... something, to a... hot fashion statement, with a Morty Dazzler! It's now available for all the masses to enjoy! And while you're at the shopping spree, try a... Mortysicle! Yes, that's it." Pink Sheep Pink Sheep from Exploding TNT takes the place of the Annoying Dog. Unlike the dog, he is not some blissful creature barking around. He is sassy and overprotective of his moustache, and would sometimes wear sunglasses during several of his encounters. Occasionally, he would show up in the battle screen and kill an enemy, even if it is on the True Pacifist Route, mainly because some are extremely heartless. Theme * Mixtape of a Prankster Gangster "Oh my goodness, you smell so bad, Mr. Robot. Get out of my face because men and my mustache cannot handle such a horrid smell, like, oh my goodness, oh my goodness, it's a garbage dump-type of smell." Purple Shep Purple Shep takes the same role as his father. He is a purple-furred sheep with an extremely messed-up face sporting a mustache similar to his father's. Purple Shep, being born a defective hybrid, is very stupid as his brain is still in development. He is unaware of the consequences of his actions, and thus, he would be a wild card whenever Frisk encounters him. Sometimes, he is seen with Pink Sheep. Theme * Ha! HA! I aM PURpLE sHEp! i LovE tOAsTErS! "Oh golly, what is that weird blue thing! I want to lick it!" Bob Belcher The Belcher family, most notable Bob Belcher, takes the role Grillby. Even after the war, Bob's Burgers is still in very good shape, and they are still a loved family business. Rick and his grandchildren are some of his best customers in this post-war universe, and his family gives the thousandth guest a free meal, and kids get a discount in Bob's Burgers. Bob Belcher:'' "Alright, kid, do you want a burger or are you only hungry enough for fries?"'' Heinz Doofenshmirtz Heinz Doofensmirtz used to be an evil scientist before the collision, and after the war, he had went back to his old job as a bratwurst street vendor. Doofenshmirtz Quality Bratwurst was doing much better than it had back at Danville, as many people in the multiverse actually like it. He tends to remain small, and he now has a vendor cart of his own. He takes the role of the Nice Cream Guy. "Before the war, things didn't go so great for me, but, times change, and so does taste. The people here really love my bratwurst. You should try some." Ralsei Ralsei from Deltarune takes the role of Monster Kid. He was once the Lonely Prince before the Great War had happened, and ever since then, he's become even more so. He wanders around Dagobah, talking to travelers about various topics, trying to make new friends. He still wears his traditional outfit, but the hat does not conceal the face of a Boss Monster, a face Frisk regretted killing in the Genocide Run. "Wait, why are you looking at me like you've seen a ghost?" Eyehole Man The Eyehole Man takes the role of the Mad Dummy, however, his encounter is different. In a cave located within the swamps of Dagobah, there is a lot of strange cereal boxes. The Eyehole Man jumps from a ledge and lands in the middle of the room, thinking that she would take his Eyehole Cereal. Theme * I'M THE EYEHOLE MAN! (Dummy!) "I'M THE EYEHOLE MAN!!! GET UP ON OUT OF HERE FROM MY EYEHOLES!!!" Mimikyu Mimikyu takes the role of Mad Mew Mew. It and the Eyehole Man have no relation. Themes * Let's Snuggle Forever (Mad Mew Mew) ??? This character takes the role of Burgerpants, and works at the Marketing District. They are one of the characters that have spoilers, so be sure to check out the AU to see who they are. Bismuth Bismuth takes the same role Malius does in Deltarune, despite Malius not existing in Undertale. She is a blacksmith in the Capitol Marketing District after the war. Though the Crystal Gems have gone off on their separate ways, they still keep good contact with one another. She repairs the key to Jevil's cell once the missing parts are found and in Frisk's inventory. She only fights in Genocide. "What? You want to go in there!? I hate to warn ya, but the guy trapped there is nothing by crazy." Jevil Jevil takes the same role he does on Deltarune, despite the role being nonexistent in Undertale. He is not locked up in the Card Castle, but rather in a dungeon under the Capitol Plaza. Frisk could find the three parts of his key all over the Plaza and reassemble them. But like in Deltarune, when she opens the door to greet this being, he attacks her. His tail for defense and his scythe for offense, he could be either put to sleep with a special pendant given by one of the locals or battered down respectively. He is a secret boss. Theme * The World Revolving (The World Revolving) "Visitor! Visitor! It's been so long since I've had visitors! Ha ha ha! Just like the last three, fun, fun, fun!" Location Changes Ruined Castle The ruins of New Home, somehow taken to the surface, takes the place of the Ruins. With most of the monsters gone because of the Genocide Route, people had no trouble in robbing the place clean of whatever treasures and objects they could find, leaving most of the city in ruins. The Castle had somehow survived mostly intact and the city around it is filled with looters. What little monsters that survived the whole war have become angry, paranoid, and edgy, acting similar to monsters in Underfell, and will attack anyone they see as a threat, even themselves. An eternal storm of dust rages on in this area. Theme * Ruined Castle (Ruins) The White Highlands The White Highlands are an original area that is between the Ruined Castle and Sherbet Land. This place is mountainous area that is semi-snowy and is pretty cold. The rocks of the Highlands are blueish-gray and the trees have teal-green leaves. It was created when parts of different universes meshed together when the Void spilled into the overworld, and has since remained a reminder. Gale's Orphanage Gale's Orphanage was once a castle before it fell to a seige, and it was abandoned for a while. When the collision happened, it fell even further into ruin. But during the war, it was found on Gale's End, a cliffside named by the guy who found it, by a lovely couple who renovated it and turned it into an orphange. Frisk will live through her first timeskip there, which lasts for two years, rather than one. It is near a train station that has a track leading to a spaceport. Theme * Brand New Heights (Area Theme) * The Home That Never Is (Gale's Orphange Theme) Sherbet Land Sherbet Land takes the role of Snowdin. Sherbet Land is not just a forest, as it also has frozen lakes and platforming areas that are full of goodies. It survived relatively intact during the Collision, but there are some background objects plastered here and there. At nighttime, an aurora could be seen, making Sherbet Land very pretty at day and night. Sherbet Town Sherbet Town is a small town constructed in the edge of Sherbet Land, and it hosts a combination of various architectural styles, depending on who originally lived where. Beings from various worlds have worked together to build the town after the war happened. Themes * Sherbet Land (Snowy) * Sherbet Town (Snowdin Town) Dagobah During the events of the Collision, Dagobah have been infused with places from other worlds, along with a few minor features, to form a planet that takes the role of Waterfall. Dagobah's flora and fauna are still the primary living things in the ecosystem, although other creatures from other worlds have long since settled and made themselves comfortable. It is much more settled than it was, with wooden bridges dominating the swamps and a giant fortress stands, being built during the war. TNT Town TNT Town is hidden within the swamps of Dagobah by a huge mountain range. Whoever manages to brave these mountains will be met with a strange wall of bedrock with a door in it. Open it, and one would be greeted with a strange town made up of blocky inhabitants. This was where Pink Sheep and Purple Shep had originally come from, and they are some of the few that venture out. Theme * Dagobah (Waterfall) * Eeriee Swamps (Quiet Water) * TNT Town (Temmie Village) * TNT Shop (Tem Shop) Halcandra Halcandra takes the role of Hotland. It is a lava world full of volcanoes and a lot of machines that were built by an ancient race that once called that place home. A giant lab was built there to study the nature of the volcano world and the mystery of its technology. With that in mind, who wouldn't be more suited for the job than somebody who calls Halcandra home. Theme * Right Down Lava Lane (Another Medium) The Capitol The Capitol is takes the roles of the MTT Resort, the CORE, and New Home. It is the place where the entire universe is ruled from. It is a high tech city combining the architecture of the Citadel of Ricks, the Gem Homeworld, and Neo Bowser City. It is a bustling megalopolis in the middle of space, filled with some of the most sophisticated technology, giving its residents very high living standards. The main form of transport within the city is the vast monorail network that intertwines with the skyline, although flying cars are a common sight. It is a lot like Couruscant, except it is completely synthetic. The part that takes the role of the MTT Resort is a bustling plaza filled with various merchant stands and a glorious hotel at the center. It serves as one of the main marketing districts in the city. It is connected to one of the city's power plants, which takes the role of the CORE. At the center of it all, a gigantic citadel known as the Keep takes the role of New Home. The Keep used to be the place where the High Council used to rule the universe from, until you know what happened, of course. Themes * Marketing District (MTT Resort Role Theme) * Capitol Hotel (Hotel) * Approaching the Plant (CORE Approach) * The Power Plant (CORE) * War of the Worlds (Undertale) * The Keep (New Home Role Theme) The Comet Observatory The Comet Observatory takes the role of Riverperson's ferry. However, it does not function the same way and works like an actual location due to its size. It once belonged to Rosalina before the Collision, but she was killed in the war, and her ship was taken. Its unique design earned it a spot in a dealership, and was eventually bought. It will play a major role in the story. Switch Palaces There are four Switch Palaces, each with a different color. The Green Switch palace is in a cave located halfway through Kashagobah, the Red Switch Palace lies within Halcandra, the Yellow Switch Palace is nestled within the Aether Forest, and the Blue Switch Palace lies within the Capitol Inner Wall. However, if all four have been activated during a True Pacifist Route, something good will happen. Theme * A Switch of Pace (Switch Palace Theme) Trivia * Frisk and Chara are both female in this AU, and are both equally responsible. Frisk herself is still the main protagonist, bent on fixing her mistakes. * This AU is inspired by various AUs, like Stomping Ground, Unexpecterchanged, Inverted Fate, the deleted AU Divergent Collisions, and AUversal Lockdown. ** It typically takes the traditional Undertale plot, but with the Route Ending kickstarter method from Inverted Fate and the crossover nature of Stomping Ground and Divergent Collisions. *** Unlike Inverted Fate, the kickstarter is on a Genocide Route. However, it still follows a story rather than routes on a game, since Frisk can no longer control time. *** Also, due to me taking a liking to AUversal Lockdown, some roles, characters, and even an area would be inspired by it, yet they would instead be their own original roles. *** Like Unexpecterchanged, the role of Toriel is absent. That is because the remaining monsters were hardened by the Genocide Run, the war, and the looters. They are angry at Frisk for driving them to near-extinction, yet they do not know the reason as to why the worlds collided. However, the slot is not empty, and there are more than just six. *** Similar to Krabtales, Frisk manages to mess up and find herself in another world, yet it is different because the other worlds went to her own. * Along with the traditional Undertale mechanics, there are new mechanics planned. ** Like in Undertoad, jumping is a mechanic, which leads to a lot of new possibilities, and blocks full of goodies could be littered about the White Highlands, Sherbet Land, and the Capitol. ** Status effects are also a mechanic. For example, BURN is similar to Sans's Karma, yet it is able to be quenched with an item. ** Frisk could now use magic as well, much like in AUversal Lockdown. She learns how to use her power as the story progresses, much to her shock at first, and later, her DETERMINATION. *** Due to timeskips being a part of the story, she will gain better mastery over her powers and more knowledge on how to use them. ** Timeskips are prevalent in the AU, lasting a year, with the exception of the first, which will last for two years, and will happen between arcs. *** Timeskips will affect Frisk in many ways. ** Many more are also introduced, but will not be revealed for spoilers. * I just like Jevil so much that I had to put him in this AU with the same role as in Deltarune, despite said role being nonexistent in Undertale and most of its AUs, bar Deltarune itself. However, due to Jevil being fought in an Undertale battle style, I would have to make some changes. * Genocide is not canon in this, as it is not a game. * Frisk will be traversing through various planets as she goes along on her journey. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Serious Category:True Neutral Category:Comic Category:Space